Old Men Sit on Benches
by NDF-hw04
Summary: A series of short fics (scenes) involving Gibbs and Fornell, some humorous, some serious. See individual chapters for spoiler warnings.
1. Honor Thy Friend's Father

**Note:** These scenes were originally posted in the ncis-drabble community on livejournal. They were either written in response to the weekly challenge or as episode tags.

This first one is set a day or so after the end of the season 11 finale, 11.24 Honor Thy Father. (500 words)

 **SPOILERS:** 11.24 Honor Thy Father

* * *

 **Honor Thy Friend's Father**

The sound of the door closing and a rustling grocery bag woke Gibbs. He looked blearily toward the front door. "Tobias?"

"I wanted some breakfast."

Now he was awake. He sat up, then stood and stretched. "Power out at your place?"

"Nah, just ..." Tobias shrugged and, giving up on trying to explain, simply looked at Gibbs. After a moment Tobias shifted his glance down, then walked over to the kitchen, where he emptied the bag's contents and started rummaging for cookware.

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his face and followed. He stayed out of Tobias' way and quietly got the coffee ready to start brewing.

"New coffeemaker?" Tobias asked.

"My dad's." Gibbs could feel Tobias' eyes snap over to him with that comment. He concentrated a bit more than he needed to on his task. Only after Tobias started cracking eggs did Gibbs add, "Makes good coffee."

Tobias grunted then said, "Wait 'til you taste my omelets. Recipe's a family secret, though. You should go out and pick up your newspaper, get started on the crossword or something."

"You couldn't have brought it in with you?" Gibbs grumbled.

"Uh-uh. Hands were full. Just go." Tobias tilted his head at the doorway.

Gibbs dutifully got the paper, sat at the table, and unfolded it. Then he got up to find his glasses. He called to Tobias in the other room, "My dad used to do this."

"What? Tell you to sit down and shut up?" Tobias shot at him.

"Well, I meant make me breakfast!" Gibbs responded, then added more seriously, "When he'd come to visit."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Gets your batteries charged," Gibbs added, completing his family's ritual response.

Conversation lapsed as Tobias concentrated on the cooking and Gibbs found the sports scores. The coffee brewed and the eggs cooked and Tobias brought out first the mugs and then the plated omelets and set them on the table. He scooted back his chair and sat. Gibbs had abandoned the paper for his coffee.

"Go on. Tell me what you think." Tobias cut into his own breakfast with the side of his fork but waited for Gibbs to have the first bite.

"Mm. Good. You used Tabasco sauce."

"One bite! You figured that out from just one bite?"

"Yup." Gibbs shoveled in some more of the eggs. "You leave me the bottle?"

"In the refrigerator. You heading back to Stillwater soon to settle things?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Already settled."

"The store?"

Gibbs contemplated his coffee cup. "My father had a protégé. Kid he'd hired to help out. Gave it to him."

"You were that eager to close that chapter, Jethro?"

Gibbs tilted his head. "Felt right. Felt like ... Dad was leaving a legacy."

"Your dad left a piece of himself with everyone he ever met."

"Cal got the store, DiNozzo got his sweater, I got his Winchester, and you got his omelet recipe."

Tobias grinned, "Yeah, sounds like I came out on top."


	2. Litmus Test

**Note:** This is set at some unspecified time in season 11. (335 words)

 **SPOILERS:** 3.24 Hiatus, 10.24 Damned If You Do

* * *

 **Litmus Test**

Fornell sat on a sawhorse, hands on knees, shirtsleeves rolled up, watching Gibbs carve a rectangular piece of wood. "You ever think about retiring?"

Gibbs did not look up or stop his carving. "Think about it? I did it."

"Yeah, but that wasn't really-I mean, regular retirement!"

Now Gibbs stopped, but just to blow off the wood shavings, before replying, "What? Like moving to Florida?"

"Not exactly. Like you said, you already had Mexico. Besides you built a cabin."

Gibbs looked over at Fornell and made the point, "Did it. Didn't think about it."

That propelled Fornell off the sawhorse. "Ah, come on! You had to plan it."

Gibbs found the next spot for his chisel and began to apply force. "Wanted the place, so I figured out how to build it. Didn't think about if I should do it or why."

Now Fornell was closer, intent on Gibbs handiwork. Softly, he began, "Yeah, but..." and trailed off.

Gibbs finished for him, "For you, there's Emily."

Fornell nodded. "Emily. And her college education."

"Thought you had one of those funds set up?"

"Well, she might want to go to grad school, too. She's pretty smart."

Gibbs chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, she is." Then he sobered and went on, "It can't be a question of earning money for Emily's future, though."

Gibbs put down the chisel and stood up to pour bourbon into two glass jars. He handed one to Fornell.

Fornell took a sip, saluted Gibbs with the glass, and asked, "What is the question, then?"

Gibbs focused his attention on the liquid in his jar. "Does your gut still churn when you're looking for a lead on a case?"

"That's it? The deciding factor?"

Gibbs took a sip and answered, "That. Or mandatory retirement age."

Fornell chortled, then examined his own glass. "That used to seem so far off."

"Used to."

Fornell set his glass on the workbench and picked up the manila file folder there. "What will I drink about then, I wonder."


	3. Thanksgiving

**Note:** This is set shortly after 11.10 Devil's Triad and has Emily Fornell and Diane as additional characters. (200 words)

* * *

 **Thanksgiving**

Gibbs stopped his car on the street in front of his house. There were lights shining, more than he'd left on, and he could see movement inside. He got out of the car and made his way to the back of the house with his gun at the ready. He eased open the back door, gun shoulder-high, as he slipped inside to assess the situation. "Diane!" _What was his ex-wife doing here, again?_ He looked to her left, "Emily," and behind her, "Tobias."

"See, I told you he'd come in with the gun pointing. Put it away already!" Diane snapped.

"That's why I told you we should leave the lights on, not try to make it a surprise," Emily replied.

Gibbs looked around the room. When his eyes hit the table, he took a few steps closer. "Turkey? Cranberry sauce? Sweet potatoes?" Now he looked at Tobias, "Thanksgiving was last month."

"This isn't Thanksgiving," Tobias replied. "It's giving thanks."

"You already said thank you," Gibbs told him.

"Well, now, we're saying it with food."

"It's a family dinner," Emily added. "I said I'd come if you did."

Gibbs smiled at her as he sat down, "Wouldn't miss it."


	4. Convalescence

This is set between seasons 12 and 13. (500 words)

 **SPOILERS:** through episode 13.01 Stop the Bleeding

* * *

 **Convalescence**

Gibbs heard the door open, but he did not look over, did not even glance away from the Western playing on the television set in the corner.

"Don't get up, Gibbs," Fornell said, as he entered the house.

Gibbs still made no move. "You bring me a fruit basket, Tobias?" he asked.

"No," Fornell said, slightly puzzled. Then he saw the table laden with fruit baskets. "Leaping lemons! You don't have to worry about scurvy at least."

He brought a chair over from the table and set it down near Gibbs' couch, then sat facing him. "Need anything, Jethro?"

"Not more fruit," Gibbs replied.

"No, I can see that," Fornell chuckled. After a moment he asked, "You want me to get you something to eat? Fruit salad? Or maybe you'd prefer something meat-based?"

"Team's taking turns bringing stuff. Abby will be by later." Gibbs shifted position and let out a small grunt of pain.

"So I guess getting shot in the chest and knee trumps my ass wound."

Gibbs clicked the remote, turning off the television, since his movie had ended. He looked at Fornell and nodded his head. "Gonna have to quit milking that now."

"So, seriously, Jethro, what can I do?"

"Not used to just sitting. Can't do much for very long, though."

"No one expects you to be out chopping firewood, Gibbs. It's coming up on summer anyway."

"Still cold sometimes," Gibbs grumbled.

"You need some firewood chopped, I think I remember how to use your ax. Or we could get you one of those wearable blanket things," Fornell offered.

Gibbs glared.

"Come on. They stay in place better than blankets do. What? Emily got me one one year for Christmas. You don't know what you're missing."

"I'll pass," Gibbs said, but he dropped the glare. "Not cleared to drive yet," he offered after a moment.

"There somewhere you want to go?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs shrugged with his head and neck. "Could use some button-down shirts. They're easier than pulling shirts over my head right now."

"Oh, yeah. The chest injury. I can see that. Well, I wouldn't mind driving your car again. We'll go to the mall. I know just the store, too."

"Sears is good," Gibbs replied.

"Jethro! No." Fornell leaned closer. "Seriously? This shirt I have on? The quality of the weave? Just feel it."

"Not feeling your shirt, Tobias."

"Okay, don't feel the shirt, but you have to at least try one on at the store," Fornell said.

Gibbs glared. "I think I have a Sears catalog in my basement."

"Gibbs, I'd consider it a favor. Besides, there's a coffee kiosk in front of the store. My treat."

"Coffee? And no Snuggie?" Gibbs had to check before he would acquiesce.

"Right. That's a deal," Fornell said.

"You'll take home some of this fruit, too" Gibbs added, gesturing at the table.

"Some bananas, at least. I have a feeling I'll be needing banana pancakes after a trip to the mall with you."


	5. A Return to Roots

**Note:** This was written for the prompt 'Things old and new.' It is set shortly before Episode 13.12 Sister City, part 1. (365 words)

 **SPOILERS:** Very minor for 13.12 Sister City, part 1 and some other character moments in Season 13.

* * *

 **A Return to Roots**

Gibbs looked up at the man who'd stopped in front of his desk. "Tobias?" he said.

"Jethro. Your barber retire?" Fornell replied.

"Need something, Tobias? Not a barber recommendation. I know you shaved your own head. Twice a day some days, I heard." Gibbs sounded irritated.

"Yeah, I got over that after a while. You wanna look like a sheepdog, I figure that's your lookout. I just need a favor." Tobias shrugged.

Now, Gibbs grinned. "I feel like a sheepdog some days. Some days it's more like a cat herder. Elevator?"

"Not that kind of favor. Emily's home. Her Christmas break. She wants to have you over, cook dinner. Says she missed seeing you at Thanksgiving. I thought DiNozzo had better taste in movies, personally." Tobias smirked.

"Okay, sounds good. What's the favor?" Gibbs asked.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. Emily wants to cook."

"Sure I've had worse. Punjab Express comes to mind."

Tobias stepped back a bit as if he'd been struck. "Oh ho," he said. "But you'd have to eat this. And smile while doing it."

Gibbs gave a head shrug. "How is she doing?" he asked.

"More than holding her own at boarding school. Lot of changes in her life this past year. I think she could use some familiarity for a change." Tobias told him.

"So I can bring over a movie and talk her into ordering Chinese instead of cooking then." Gibbs decided.

"That might work," Tobias said, but he still seemed a bit doubtful.

Gibbs knew what was making Fornell hesitant. "I think Frankie's got an opening on Tuesday. He won't mind shearing the sheepdog," Gibbs said.

"You know, it's the sheep that get-" Fornell started.

"Pretty sure no one's ever called me a sheep! Get out of here, Tobias. I'll call Emily later."

Tobias nodded and mimed scissors with his first two fingers as he backed away from the desk before turning around and walking to the elevator. Gibbs quirked up one side of his mouth as he pulled open his phone and began scrolling through his contact list for the barbershop's number. Spending some time with Emily would make both his head and his heart feel lighter.


	6. Maple Syrup and Bicycles

**Note:** This is set just after Episode 13.15 React. (495 words)

SPOILERS: Episode 13.15 React

* * *

 **Maple Syrup and Bicycles**

Tobias Fornell walked in Gibbs' front door and came to a sudden halt, surprised to find his friend on the couch with his feet up, watching TV. "Run out of sandpaper or something, Jethro?" he asked.

Gibbs swung around, bringing his feet to the floor, and looked at Tobias. "Taking a break from the boat tonight," he said with a shrug.

"Well, it saves me a trip to the basement, then, because the stuff in this jug isn't something you drink out of Mason jars," Tobias said, smirking.

Gibbs stood up and took the plastic quart jug of maple syrup. He nodded at Tobias before carrying the jug out to set on the kitchen counter. After Gibbs got settled on the couch again, he asked, "How's Emily?"

Fornell sat down at the other end of the couch. "Fine," he said. "She thinks I'm being overprotective."

"Yeah, well, she's a teenager. You take her for sushi?"

Fornell nodded. "I thought I was being clever, but you know Emily. She saw right through that. Didn't stop her from wanting to go, but she accused me of checking up on her, and I got the 'I can handle my life myself' speech anyway."

"Well, she's not wrong. She is capable, and you were checking up on her."

Fornell squinted his eyes. He pointed at his temple and said, "Here, I know she's fine, but it doesn't mean I'm not gonna worry." He sighed, then shared his realization, "You know, it's like when you're teaching them how to ride a bike."

Gibbs nodded and Fornell continued, "You run alongside holding onto the back of the seat while they pedal with all their might. They want to be sure that you're not letting go, that you're staying right there beside them. Then they figure out how to balance and they pedal off down the street without you."

Gibbs said, "You still make sure to keep them in your sight."

Fornell gave Gibbs a nod and said, "For as long as you can because you and I know about all the monsters out there."

"We got Megan home, Tobias. That's a good day," Gibbs said.

Tobias leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, it is," he said softly. Then a moment later, he sat up and cheerfully noted, "It would be even better with some pancakes."

Gibbs looked at him. "I don't make pancakes, Tobias," he said.

"Then it's time you learned 'cause I'm still hungry and that jug of syrup was sitting next to me the whole way back, begging to be used," Tobias said, then got up and headed to the kitchen.

Gibbs followed. "The syrup was begging you, Tobias? You sure they checked that head wound thoroughly at the hospital?" he asked.

"C'mon, Jethro. I'll teach you the secret to making great pancakes and I won't let go of the bicycle until you're ready." Tobias smiled, ready to begin the celebration of another success.


	7. Prompted

**Note:** This was written for the challenge 'prompt' when I needed to have some fun with Fornell. I hesitated putting it up here because it is so short. (165 words)

Spoilers: Pretty much any episode with a scene in Gibbs' house.

* * *

 **Prompted**

Gibbs walked through the front door of his house, followed by Fornell.

"Does that dog bark every time?" Tobias asked.

"When I come in the front door," Jethro nodded.

"Must get kind of annoying," Tobias said.

"Blame DiNozzo. He trained her."

"What? He trained a neighbor's dog to guard your house?" Tobias looked puzzled.

Gibbs gave Fornell a look of disdain. "No. To bark. Not on purpose," Gibbs said, then added, "I think."

Fornell pressed onward, despite Gibbs' monosyllabic trend. "DiNozzo trained a dog without trying? How does that happen?"

"Used to be a cop. Keeps dog treats in his car." Gibbs answered, with a shrug.

"And?" Tobias asked, trying to remain patient.

"Started giving 'em to her whenever he came by. For a while it was pretty often." Gibbs explained, looking thoughtful. After a pause, he added, "She barks when she doesn't get a treat."

"The perpetual barking doesn't bother you?" Tobias asked, shaking his head.

"Got used to it. Reminds me of Diane."


	8. Less Lonely

**Note** : This was written for the prompt 'lonely' and has Emily Fornell as an additional character. It is set sometime during season six. (488 words)

* * *

 **Less Lonely**

Gibbs looked up from the board he was sanding when he heard footsteps on the floor above.

Fornell's voice called from the basement doorway, "Gibbs! Emily wants a word with you."

Gibbs responded, "She can come down. I swept up earlier."

"That board's not going anywhere," Fornell said. "Come on up and greet your guests in your living room like a normal person."

"Guests who just walk in without knocking," Gibbs groused as he dropped the sanding block. He jogged up the stairs, though, because it was Emily.

The eight year old girl smiled at him. "You said you can't hear knocking over your hammering anyhow," she reminded him.

Gibbs put his arm around her shoulder and smiled back, then jerked his head toward the front of the house. "Let's go to the living room so I can greet you properly," he said.

The three of them walked into the front room. Gibbs saw that an addition to his coffee table paraphernalia had been situated between two piles of papers. "Taking your pet for a walk, Tobias?" he asked.

Fornell responded, "It's not mine. It's Emily's." He looked at his daughter. "Em, it's your show," he said.

Emily knelt by the bowl, gently touching a finger to the glass. "I won him at the school carnival, throwing ping pong balls," she began her story.

Gibbs opened his mouth to offer congratulations, but Emily kept going.

"Mom won't let me keep him. She thinks it will make the house smell," she said. Then she added, her tone one of outrage, "Goldfish don't smell!"

"Ah, well, you can keep him at your dad's then," Gibbs offered. "See him on weekends."

"No!" came the girl's vehement response. "Dad can't even keep a houseplant alive!"

Fornell looked chagrined. "That plant was high-maintenance!" he protested.

"Yeah, it wanted water," his daughter retorted.

"The goldfish already has water," Gibbs pointed out helpfully.

Emily stood up. "Uncle Gibbs, you keep him for me," she pleaded. "People who have pets are happier and less lonely," she offered for reasoning.

Gibbs' first instinct was to protest that he wasn't unhappy or lonely. One look at Emily's hopeful face, though, and instead he gave her a pointed look while saying, "The bowl needs to be cleaned every week, you know."

Emily's head bobbed up and down quickly and she said, "I'll do it! I can come over every week!"

Gibbs gave a nod. "Then I guess I have custody of one goldfish," he said.

Emily ran over and hugged him. Gibbs looked down at her. "Does our fish have a name?" he asked.

"Bulldog," Emily answered, looking pleased with herself.

"I still don't understand why you named a goldfish after a dog breed," Fornell said, shaking his head.

"The bulldog is the Marine Corps mascot," Gibbs answered, raising an eyebrow at Emily.

"Exactly," Emily said, nodding. "The Marines leave no one behind. I knew you'd say yes!"


	9. He's Not Heavy

**Note:** SPOILERS for Episode 10.01 Extreme Prejudice.

This is set after Gibbs returns from his solo mission to Harper Dearing's house towards the end of 10.01. (500 words)

* * *

 **He's Not Heavy**

Fornell walked through Gibbs' front door, carrying a very full file folder. He stopped when he saw Gibbs sitting in the armchair watching a blank television screen. "Don't you have something to be doing in the basement?" he asked.

"No," Gibbs shook his head.

"No?" Fornell asked, in a tone of disbelief.

"Delivery's not till tomorrow," Gibbs explained, still not looking at him.

Fornell pursed his lips and stared at Gibbs through narrowed eyes for a beat but then tilted his head and, almost making it a question, said, "Okay."

Now Gibbs did turn and look at him. "Come back tomorrow night and you can help me move it all to the basement," he said, making it sound as if this would be a special treat.

"Sounds like a lot of work," Fornell said.

Gibbs' eyes moved to the file folder, but he didn't verbally point it out to Fornell.

"Notice how I'm carrying this load on my own?" Fornell asked.

"Mine will be more fun," Gibbs responded with a small smile.

"I got stuck with the paperwork," Fornell said, his smile disappearing. "As usual."

"There a reason you're bringing it here, not to the office?" Gibbs asked, sitting up straighter.

Fornell walked over to the table, slid the folder onto it, and slowly pulled out one of the straight-backed chairs before sitting down. "The techs were a little enthusiastic," he said.

"Something wrong?"

"Not ... wrong," Fornell said. "Officially, it all fits your report, Jethro."

"Then turn it in," Gibbs responded, not rising to the bait.

Fornell wasn't afraid to push a little, though. "Your fingerprints were on the cassette player and the tapes," he said.

"Dearing had it going when I got there," Gibbs explained. "I turned it off."

"So you said in your report," Fornell agreed, then simply waited.

Gibbs leaned forward and asked, "They listen to 'em?"

Fornell nodded slowly. "You had to know they would. Why did _you_ , Jethro?"

Gibbs rested his elbows on his knees, his hands folded in front of him. Then he shook his head and said, "Dearing was trying to make me coffee. He wanted to sit and have a conversation. Thought I was someone he could talk to."

"He didn't know you very well after all then," Fornell said.

"Yeah," Gibbs agreed softly. He continued, "But after, I knew all that was left of his son was on those tapes."

Here Gibbs paused and stared at the blank television screen again. Fornell waited a moment, then helped nudge the story, "So you listened to them?"

"Not for Dearing," Gibbs answered, still looking at the television. "For Evan. Dearing was wrong when he blamed NCIS for Evan's death. But Evan was serving his country and someone should remember him for that."

Fornell figured out what Gibbs meant. "And not just for who his father was," he said. "You can't carry all of them around with you, Jethro."

"Not all of them," Gibbs agreed. "It's okay, Tobias. I can handle this load."


	10. Who Knew What When

**Note:** This is set mid-season 4 and based on moments from 4.02 Escaped and 9.07 Devil's Triangle (500 words)

 **SPOILERS:** for season 4 and episode 9.07 Devil's Triangle

* * *

 **Who Knew What When**

Fornell walked off the elevator and over to Gibbs' desk. He held up the folder he was carrying and said, "I've got the file your boss requested from my boss."

Gibbs held out his hand to take the file, but Fornell pulled it back. "Oh, no," he said. "You're allowed to read it but I maintain physical custody."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, but Fornell waited him out. With a head tilt, Gibbs indicated the nearby empty desk. "Grab a chair," he said.

Fornell shook his head. "This is a little cramped," he said. "Isn't there a conference room upstairs where we could spread out?"

"Are you on some sort of power trip today, Tobias?" Gibbs responded.

"Considering I'm the one making a service call, I'm a little hurt, Jethro," Fornell said, then asked, "Upstairs?"

Gibbs made an after-you gesture and the two men climbed the stairs. Once inside the conference room, Gibbs asked Fornell, "Well?"

Fornell slid the file across the table toward Gibbs. "So, Diane knew," he said. "She told me."

Gibbs looked up from the file he'd already opened. Confused, he asked, "About Petty Officer Wilson?"

"About your family, your first wife," Fornell clarified.

"Well, yeah, we lived in the same house, Tobias," Gibbs replied. "Geez, what did you two do? Have a telephone gossip session?"

"No! It wasn't on the phone. She was picking up Emily after the weekend and Em had to run back inside to get her hat and ... it just came up."

Gibbs gave Fornell a skeptical look.

"That's not the point!" Fornell protested. "The point is how come she never told me?"

"Not my department," Gibbs said. "Why? Did you two sit around talking about me while you were married, too?"

"Not unless I wanted to hear a tirade about your basement," Fornell said. "I learned early on it was better to keep my tools out in the garage, let me tell you."

Gibbs asked petulantly, "Can I read the file now?"

"It's just you know Diane, always wanting to show off she knows more than you do about things," Fornell continued.

"More than me?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, more than me, certainly," said Fornell.

Gibbs glanced longingly at the file on the table and let out a sigh. He looked at Fornell. "Why didn't you ask her?"

"Emily came out then," Fornell said.

"Tobias, don't ask me to explain what Diane does, ... but I didn't talk about my family. Not to you, not Ducky, not anyone."

"But Diane knew," Fornell restated, "and she never mentioned it. Maybe I didn't give her enough credit."

"Pretty sure you did in the divorce settlement," Gibbs said.

"There's a difference between giving and having taken."

"Are you going to _give_ me the file now?" Gibbs asked.

Fornell pointed at the folder lying in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs leaned over the folder and said, "Tobias, if I ever get married again, you'll be one of the first to know."

"See, communication's not that hard, is it, Jethro?"


	11. A Sort of Safe House

**Note:** This was written for the prompt 'coping.' It is set a day or so after the end of Episode 14.03 Privileged Information. (400 words)

 **SPOILERS:** The end of season 13 through Episode 14.03 Privileged Information.

* * *

 **A Sort of Safe House**

Fornell made his way slowly across the kitchen to the open basement door. "Gibbs," he called, "what are you doing down there?"

Gibbs looked up from his workspace, sighing at the interruption. "Using my coping saw," he said.

"Is that some sort of euphemism?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs picked up the saw to illustrate and said, "No, it's a tool."

"I'm just asking because of your doctor friend," Fornell explained.

Gibbs put the saw down carefully and slid the thin strips of wood he had been sawing fully onto the top of the workspace. He walked over to the bottom of the stairs and started to climb them. On the way up, he asked, "What do you need, Tobias?"

Fornell stepped back as Gibbs got to the top of the stairs. He said, questioningly, "It's not unhealthy for me to stay in your house even though I was shot here."

Gibbs looked directly at Fornell and said, "It is if you tick me off."

"You already shot me once, remember!" Fornell protested.

"Yeah, but you weren't the main target that time," Gibbs told him.

"You say that like it made it hurt less."

Gibbs didn't comment but instead walked over and took two mugs down from the cupboard. He set them on the counter and poured coffee into them. Then, gesturing with his head for Fornell to follow him, he took them out to his dining table. The two men sat down. Gibbs sipped his coffee, fortifying himself.

"Kort's dead," he said. "You've been here lots of times without getting shot." Gibbs shrugged and continued, "Grace isn't you. Only you can decide if you're comfortable being here."

"Well, the new couch definitely helps," Fornell said, with a smile.

"Working on replacing some of the paneling and molding, too," Gibbs commented.

"Using your _coping_ saw?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs nodded once and said, "Right tool for the job."

"So the bloodstains on the walls _did_ bother you," Fornell said.

Gibbs said, " Well, yeah, Tobias. Also, there's Rule 45."

"Which one is that?"

"Clean up your messes."

"Surprised you haven't been quoting that one more lately," Fornell said, looking over at the piles that had accumulated by the couch. "I'll work on straightening that up tomorrow, I promise," he added, turning back to look at Gibbs.

"You're welcome here as long as you need, Tobias," Gibbs assured him. "You make coffee. I can cope."


	12. Camp Fornell

**Spoilers:** Any of the Fornell scenes in Season 14, through 14.10 The Ties That Bind.

 **Notes:** This was written for the prompt 'three' and is set following the end of 14.10 The Ties That Bind. Gibbs spends three nights at the Fornells' house with Tobias and Emily. (416 words)

* * *

 **Camp Fornell**

 _Night 1_

Gibbs flopped on Fornell's couch and uttered one word, "Termites."

"No!" Fornell's cry was drawn out. "I'm gonna call Mikey. He can't tent your house!"

Gibbs replied, "Don't bother, Tobias. Already signed the contract."

Fornell sighed and asked, "How long do you have to be out?"

"Seventy-two hours."

"Well, I suppose I do owe you a few nights on the couch," Fornell offered grudgingly.

Emily protested, "Dad! We do have a guest room, you know."

Gibbs sat up, pushing on the couch cushions. "Yeah, Tobias, this isn't even a microfiber couch. What's the thread-count on your sheets, do you know?"

"You're going to enjoy this, aren't you?" Fornell asked.

Emily expressed her concern, "You will behave while Jack's here, right?"

Gibbs looked directly at Emily. "Depends," he told her. "He'd better be out of termites."

 _Night 2_

The two Fornells entered their house to see Gibbs crouching in front of the fireplace.

"Uncle Gibbs, what are you doing?" Emily asked.

"Cooking steak."

"We didn't have any steaks," she said.

"These are mine," Gibbs replied. "I had to get all my food out of the house before the termite treatment."

"So basically steaks and cereal?" Tobias said.

"Bourbon too," Gibbs replied.

"Ooh, where's that?" Tobias asked.

"Dad!" Emily protested. "You know the rule. No alcohol until after you do your exercises."

"You know what would be a good summer job for you?" her dad asked. "Camp counselor. I always hated mine."

 _Night 3_

The three diners got up from the table and carried their dishes to the sink.

"Last night of camp," Tobias said.

"Think I'll skip making the clay ashtray," Gibbs quipped.

"Not one for arts and crafts?" Tobias countered.

"Your power stayed on while I was here, Tobias," Gibbs said.

"Guys!" Emily stepped between them and looked up at Gibbs. "How about we have movie night instead?"

Gibbs softened. "What's showing?" he asked.

"Miracle on 34th Street," Emily answered.

Gibbs nodded approvingly. "You and I can make popcorn while your dad gets it set up," he told Emily.

Emily laughed. Gibbs looked over at Tobias, who looked uncomfortable.

"I can never get the doodah to work right," Tobias admitted. "Emily always does it."

"And you wanted to replace my TV," Gibbs said, shaking his head.

"Hey, I'm really good at putting the popcorn pouches in the microwave," Tobias said.

"See, this is why you need to recuperate and go back to work," Emily told him, smiling. "It's something you're qualified for."


	13. Kitchen Accounting

**Note:** This was written for the prompt 'two.' (400 words)

 **Spoilers:** This _could_ be seen as happening in season 14, but it is not strictly necessary to place it there.

* * *

 **Kitchen Accounting**

"Jethro!" Tobias called as he stepped into the house. "Oh, good, you're still here," he said. "Are, are you cooking steak for breakfast?"

Gibbs didn't look up from his position in front of the fireplace as he answered, "No. Reheating it."

Tobias moved closer to the fireplace. "On God's green Earth, why?" he asked.

Gibbs shrugged and said, "Was leftover. Two meals for one."

Tobias shook his head despairingly. Then he looked thoughtful. "What you ought to do is slice it up, fry it in a pan with some onions and peppers, add some steak sauce," he told Gibbs. He strode to the kitchen and began to rummage around in the refrigerator. "There they are," he muttered. He stood up with his arms full and kicked the door shut, then called back to Gibbs, "Wrap it up in a tortilla and you have a breakfast burrito."

Gibbs countered, "Then it wouldn't be two meals for one. More cooking. Two meals for two." Despite this protest, Gibbs took the steak off the fire and carried the plate into the kitchen.

"Actually, it would be closer to one and a half. The steak's already cooked. So that gives us a head start."

"What are you, Tobias?" Gibbs asked. "An accountant?"

"That's not really the point anyway," Tobias said, putting his additional ingredients on the counter. "The point is some things are worth the extra effort. You slice the steak and I'll do the veggies."

Gibbs got out a pan and handed Tobias a cutting board, then did as he was told. In short order, Tobias was plating two steak breakfast burritos. The two men ate without talking.

After he had finished eating, Tobias gave a satisfied sigh. "That was definitely worth the effort," he said.

"Well, yeah, you ate half my steak," Gibbs told him.

"Technically, it was a quarter of it, since it was half of what was leftover."

"You know, if that fitness eval doesn't come through, you really should look into accounting," Gibbs said.

Tobias grinned. "Too late," he said. "The doctor told me he'd sign off on it, so, as of next week, I'll be back on duty."

Gibbs grinned back. "Hell, Tobias, if you'd told me that, I'd have given you a whole steak to yourself," he said.

"Nah, this was good," Tobias replied. "It's good to remember that a little extra work can be worth it."


	14. If It Wasn't Attached

**Note:** This is a short bit of dialogue. I had to write it when Fornell tapped me on the shoulder and said he wanted some attention. He's a hard man to refuse. (200 words)

* * *

 **If It Wasn't Attached**

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Did I leave it there?"

"Kinda depends on what _it_ is, Tobias."

"My wallet. I can't find it anywhere."

"Why would it be here? _I_ paid for the pizza."

"Right. Well, don't expect to get paid back until I find my wallet."

"Wasn't holding my breath."

"So it's not there? You're sure?"

"Unless the couch swallowed it."

"I need to find it. I can't face the line at the DMV to replace my license. Then there's my library card."

"Your library card?"

"Librarians can be very scary, Jethro."

"I'm just surprised you have a card."

"I _can_ read. Plus, now they have DVDs."

"Well, when was the last time you saw it?"

"I know I checked my organ donor status when I was riding with Emily..."

"Are you an organ donor, Tobias?"

"I am a responsible citizen, Gibbs."

"Except for the part about losing all your ID."

"It's not lost exactly. Just misplaced."

"FBI weasel words."

"And it's not _all_ my ID. I still have my work - Oh! Jethro, dry cleaners check pockets, right?"

"Wouldn't know, Tobias. Don't leave stuff in my pockets."

"I gotta go. Run to the dry cleaners... Soon as I find my claim ticket."


	15. Priorities

This scene occurs at some point in the latter half of season 14 and has Elaine from the diner as an additional character. (370 words)

* * *

 **Priorities**

Fornell walked up to Gibbs' booth at the diner. "You've been holding out on me, Gibbs," he said. "You never told me about this place. I had to ask the newbies where you were."

Gibbs looked up from his coffee. "We dating, Tobias?" he asked.

"This place is hard to find, too," Fornell complained.

"Not hard enough, apparently," Gibbs said.

Fornell sniffed the air and glanced around. "Something smells good," he said. "I'm hungry. Scoot over."

Gibbs simply turned back to his coffee.

"Or I could sit on the other side," Fornell offered. "I'm sure the waitress will be by soon to clean up those cup rings."

Elaine appeared and quickly wiped off the table in front of Fornell. She pulled an order pad out of her apron pocket and looked at him expectantly.

Fornell grabbed the menu from behind the napkin dispenser and started ordering. Elaine wrote everything down on her pad. When he finished, Elaine flipped back the page she had folded over and gave Fornell a measuring look.

Fornell smiled. "I'm sure Gibbs doesn't order so much food, but I skipped breakfast today."

"Gibbs doesn't have to order here," Elaine told Fornell.

Fornell turned back to Gibbs. "You are a regular," he accused. "I knew you were holding out on me!"

Elaine gave a small smile and continued, "But when Ellie is with him, she sometimes gets up to three pages." Then Elaine left to put the order in.

Fornell looked at Gibbs. "Ellie?" he asked. "You bring Bishop here and not me! And she never told me about this place either? I thought she and I were friends."

"You come here for a reason, Tobias?" Gibbs asked. "Other than checking your social status?"

"My social status is fine. I may need to re-evaluate my judgement of some peoples' character, though."

"You gonna tell me why you wanted to talk sometime today?"

Elaine brought two large plates and placed both in front of Fornell.

"I will," Fornell answered, "but first things first. Food is a first thing, Jethro."

"Can't we do it at the same time?" Gibbs asked despairingly.

"Not when I'm this hungry and there's bacon in front of me," Fornell answered, picking up his fork.

* * *

 **Note:** I currently have limited internet access, but I do have another one of these written that I will try to post sometime this week.


	16. Fire or Water

This is set pre-series, circa 1999. It was written for the prompt 'float.' (340 words)

* * *

 **Fire or Water**

Tobias Fornell was in Jethro Gibbs' basement, looking at a boat. He had come for the bourbon, but he ended up being more interested in the boat. "Will it float?" Fornell asked.

"She," Gibbs corrected. "Would," he added, with a nod.

"Who's she?" Fornell asked, then said, "And I can see it's made of wood."

Gibbs shook his head. He tackled the first problem, "Boat's a she, Tobias."

"How can you tell?" Fornell asked, looking from one end of the boat to the other. "Is it like with puppies?"

"All boats are she," Gibbs told him.

"That hardly seems fair," Fornell protested.

"I didn't make the rule, Tobias," Gibbs said. "And I meant she _would_ float, but I'm not gonna sail her."

"Then why'd you build ... _her_?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs shrugged. "Practice," he said.

"So you built a boat ... for practice," Fornell shook his head, "but you're not going to sail ... her? What are you going to do with ... the boat?"

"Burn her," Gibbs said decisively.

"For practice?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "To get rid of her," he said.

"I'm sure there are easier ways to get rid of a boat," Fornell said.

"Nothing about this was easy," Gibbs said.

"Either you've had too much bourbon or I haven't had enough," Fornell said. "This conversation is too much like work."

The mobile phone clipped to Fornell's belt rang then. He pulled it out and answered, "Fornell."

Gibbs heard a familiar feminine voice coming from the phone. Fornell moved across the basement and climbed partway up the stairs to improve reception. He kept his voice low for a couple of exchanges. Then he clicked off the phone and called out, "Gotta go, Gibbs. Thanks for the bourbon and the lesson on boats."

Gibbs jerked his head at Fornell as he headed the rest of the way up the stairs. Then Gibbs went back to the boat and began to outline the name he was going to paint on the side of the boat, beginning with a capital letter D.


	17. Compromise

**Spoiler Warning:** This is set sometime after episode 14.10 The Tie That Binds and references events during that episode.

Written for the prompt 'cutting down' (430 words)

* * *

 **Compromise**

Gibbs looked up from his book as the front door opened. He watched Fornell stride across the room toward him then pull up short as he got to the sofa.

"Oh, you're here," Tobias said, sounding a bit surprised.

"Live here," Gibbs said, with a nod.

"Yeah, that's fine," Tobias said distractedly. "I need to use your phone," he added more forcefully, holding out his hand, "and you can't tell Emily that I was here."

Gibbs put a bookmark in his book before closing it, then looked at Tobias with an expectant expression, making no move to let Tobias have the phone.

"You're not going to be difficult about this, are you, Jethro?" Fornell asked.

"Depends," Gibbs said. "What is this, exactly?"

Tobias huffed a laugh. "You'll probably find this amusing," he said. "Emily has been waging a campaign about cutting down on salt. She says I need to eat less takeout." Tobias shook his head and added, "She cooked a bunch of meals before she went back to school, put them in the freezer for me."

After a moment, Gibbs prompted for more information. "And?"

Tobias explained, "And, somehow, she seems to have blacklisted my phone number from all my usual takeout places. I'm getting desperate here, Gibbs."

"Thought you had meals in the freezer," Gibbs said.

Tobias sputtered, then said, "Emily cooked them. I had to eat them while she was home, but now I'm not that desperate."

"Desperate enough to drive over here," Gibbs pointed out.

"I thought you were my friend!"

"Got some cereal in the kitchen," Gibbs said. "Low salt," he added.

"As charming as eating cereal for supper might be to you, some of us just want a burger. And fries."

"Could just drive to Beltway Burgers, Tobias."

"It's Emily we're talking about. Maybe she hacked their security cameras. Or had the employees post my photo. This way is safer. I don't think she'd mess with your phone."

"How do you know she didn't already get me on her side?"

"Gibbs! You wouldn't!"

Before Gibbs could say anything more, his doorbell rang.

"I'm still surprised you have a doorbell," Tobias said.

Gibbs headed to answer the door. "Neighbor kid just got his license," he told Fornell. "Had him run an errand."

Gibbs came back carrying a Beltway Burgers bag and put it on the table.

"What? How?" Fornell asked.

"Emily tried," Gibbs told him.

"But we've been friends for a long time," Tobias concluded, smiling.

"She's still in the doghouse from the termites," Gibbs corrected. "Besides, I did say no salt on the fries."


	18. Exercising Influence

This was written for the prompt 'exercise.' (260 words)

 **Spoilers:** This is set shortly after Episode 14.01 Rogue.

* * *

 **Exercising Influence**

Gibbs held the old tape recorder next to Fornell's ear and pushed the play button. A bugle call sounded from the machine. Fornell's eyes opened and his upper body lifted off the couch. He immediately flopped back down and groaned. "Reveille, Gibbs?" he asked groggily. "What time is it?"

"Zero six hundred," Gibbs answered.

"Funny. I don't remember enlisting."

"You wouldn't have a beard and mustache if you had," Gibbs said.

"My facial hair stays," Fornell said.

He grunted as he levered himself into a sitting position. "What's up?" he asked.

"You had your _me_ day," Gibbs said.

"And I enjoyed it very much. Thank you for asking."

"Going back to therapy?" Gibbs asked.

"I will," Fornell answered automatically. Then he made a face. "You had physical therapy, with your knee, right? What was your therapist like?"

"Young," Gibbs answered. "Perky."

Fornell said, "Right? That's hard to face some days." Then he shook his head and added, "That sounds pretty sad. Time was, I would have been chomping at the bit to do exercises with someone who looks like her."

Gibbs shrugged. "Motivations change," he said.

"Maybe you ought to just shoot me . . . again," Fornell said.

"I've thought about it," Gibbs said. Then he motioned Fornell toward the kitchen. "Come on," he said. "I'll make you breakfast."

Fornell reached for his crutch. "What's on the menu?" he asked.

"Eggs," Gibbs answered.

"And bacon?" Fornell asked hopefully.

"Nope." Gibbs shook his head. "Bacon's for when I see a progress report from your therapist."

"I'll call and reschedule, Gibbs, okay? I'll call."


	19. Red Stripe

This was written for the prompt 'red.' (425 words)

 **Spoilers:** This is set shortly after Episode 12.15 Cabin Fever.

* * *

 **Red Stripe**

After Counselor Pavlenko left, Gibbs went to his basement for some much-needed boat time. He'd been down there for over an hour when he heard the front door slam shut. Then came footsteps on the stairs.

As he walked down, Fornell said, "We got you some sushi."

Gibbs looked at the container Fornell held out and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Fornell said. "We got to talking and then when we got home, Emily made me take a shower, so you should probably just throw this out. But Em said to tell you we'll take you out to eat this weekend."

Gibbs shrugged his acknowledgement. "She okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Fornell said. "Or at least getting there. Like I said, we talked."

Gibbs turned his attention back to his boat plans. Fornell looked around for a place to put the sushi container. He stopped looking when he saw the paper with Sergei Mishnev's face on it hanging from a nail. Eyes fixed on it, he said, "You really need to clean your basement, Jethro."

Gibbs looked up, then over to where Fornell's eyes were pointed. He put down the pen he'd been holding and took a step back from the boat. He jerked his chin at the paper hanging on the post. "The one in the squad room has a red stripe through it now," he told Fornell. "After you left, someone took care of that."

"That so?" Fornell said, finally turning away from the picture.

Gibbs nodded. "You'll probably see it the next time you come up there," he said.

Fornell took a deep breath, then shook his head. He said, "I don't need to see it. I'm done with him, Jethro."

Gibbs looked at Fornell steadily.

Fornell nodded decisively. "You said it. I have a daughter. It's not about the red stripe anymore. Not for me."

He walked closer to the boat and found a flat surface where he deposited the takeout container. "Just throw it out, Jethro," he said. "I'm going home now."

Fornell left and Gibbs picked up his red pen again. He looked across the basement at the paper hanging on the nail. After a moment he put the pen down again and picked up the sushi container. Then he walked over and pulled the paper off the nail. He crumpled it into a ball. It would go in the trash with the sushi. He had Tobias and Emily and a dinner date for the weekend. That and a red stripe on the squad room wall was enough for him.


	20. All-Purpose

This was written for the prompt 'gadgets.' (400 words)

 **Spoilers:** Some revelations of season 13. This could be set in either season 13 or season 14.

* * *

 **All-Purpose**

Fornell walked in the front door of Gibbs' house carrying a bag of groceries and headed straight for the kitchen. He set the bag on the counter and started to rummage through the drawers.

Gibbs watched him from his seat on the couch. "Something you want to tell me, Tobias?" he asked.

"Where's your vegetable peeler?" Fornell asked, finally looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs pulled out his pocket knife, then flicked it open.

"You're kidding, right?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs didn't bother to respond.

"Okay, fine," Fornell said. He walked over and accepted the knife from Gibbs. "Is this clean?" he asked skeptically.

Again, Gibbs did not answer.

"Whatever," Fornell said. "I'll wash the potatoes after I peel them anyway."

Fornell went back to searching the kitchen drawers. "Gibbs, where's your vegetable grater?" he called.

"Don't have one," Gibbs said.

Fornell gave him a shocked look. "I didn't expect you to have a julienner-"

"Julie who?" put in Gibbs.

"But how do you cook potatoes without a slicer?" Fornell finished.

"Bake them," Gibbs answered.

"Baked potatoes are no way to welcome Emily home for spring break!" Fornell said. "We're having cheesy potatoes. I need to slice them."

"You have my knife," Gibbs told him.

"How do you live like this?" Fornell asked. "It's one step above barbarism."

Gibbs got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He peered into the top of the grocery bag Fornell had brought. "There a reason you're making cheesy potatoes here instead of at your place?" he asked.

Fornell looked frustrated. "It's a long story about old pipes," he said.

"Your water's out," Gibbs deduced.

"Okay, it's not so long when you tell it," Fornell said. "I figured you wouldn't mind. Emily's friend is dropping her off here. I just want her to have a nice meal. Who knows what they pass off as food at that boarding school?"

"It's fine, Tobias," Gibbs said. "Feed your kid."

"Thanks, Jethro," Fornell said, beginning to peel the potatoes. "Maybe you wouldn't mind getting the apples ready for baking? I want to coordinate the timing for getting everything in the oven. The meat's already marinating, that container at the bottom."

Gibbs shrugged to indicate his willingness to help.

"Appreciate it," Fornell said. "Just wash them and core them and find a pan to put them in."

"Can't," Gibbs said, with a head shake. "You're using my apple corer."


	21. Setting an Example for Emily

This was written for the prompt 'swear.' (225 words)

This is set shortly pre-series.

Summary: There are certain words Diane won't tolerate in her house.

* * *

 **Setting an Example for Emily**

"Fiddlesticks!"

Gibbs gave Fornell a questioning look. "Come again?"

"Fiddlesticks," Fornell repeated. "It's a word used to express displeasure with something, a mild oath."

"Yeah, and you're saying it because ...?" Gibbs trailed off.

"Because I'm upset," Fornell answered. "Mildly," he added.

"Got that," Gibbs responded. "Why _fiddlesticks_?"

Fornell explained, "It's my favorite non-curse-word curse word."

Gibbs gave him an exasperated look, so Fornell explained further, "My mother didn't like cursing."

"Don't see your mother in my basement," replied Gibbs, handing Fornell a rag.

Fornell accepted the rag and shrugged, then said, "Emily's talking a lot more. She's like a little echo, repeats what she hears."

Gibbs nodded in understanding and raised his mason jar as a salute.

Fornell continued, "I figure Diane won't kill me if Emily says fiddlesticks."

"Unlike a different f-word," Gibbs finished for him.

"I thought she sounded kinda cute saying it myself," Fornell said.

"Diane didn't agree," Gibbs said, shaking his head.

Fornell dropped the rag over the puddle of liquid. "Would I be here spilling your bourbon all over your workbench if she had?" he asked.

"Diane really that upset about it to run you out of the house?" Gibbs asked.

Fornell grinned, "She probably wouldn't have been," he said, "but I joked that I was helping put Emily on an early career track for the Marines."


	22. Waffling

Written for the prompt 'caught in a lie' (300 words)

 **Spoilers:** This is set a couple of weeks after Episode 8.19 Tell-All. It also references Episode 9.07 Devil's Triangle.

* * *

 **Waffling**

"You lied to me, Jethro!" Fornell's voice came down the basement stairs ahead of him.

Gibbs blew the wood chips off his carving and looked up as Fornell appeared. "I'm going to need more details than that," Gibbs said.

"Diane told me you gave them a waffle iron."

Gibbs shrugged acknowledgement.

"All your talk about not going to the wedding!" Fornell said accusingly.

"Didn't go," Gibbs answered.

"Yeah, but you kept saying what a pain being married to Diane was," Fornell said. "Then you sent them a present. Don't tell me you're not sentimental."

Gibbs put down his chisel and took off his safety glasses. "Better Victor than me," he said.

Fornell chuckled at that. Then he looked at Gibbs. "Hey, you never gave _me_ a wedding present."

"You didn't invite me to your wedding," Gibbs answered. He emptied out a mason jar and handed it to Fornell.

"Diane wouldn't consider it," Fornell said. "Then she sent you three invitations to this one. I guess time does heal."

"Maybe she wanted more wedding presents."

Fornell shook his head. "I never pictured you as a waffle iron kind of guy."

Gibbs looked uncomfortable. "I owed her one."

Fornell poured himself a drink. "That's a story I've never heard. You owed Diane?"

"We got a waffle iron from her aunt," Gibbs began. "You know Diane's cooking. Bad enough when she's awake, but breakfast?"

"Not how you wanted to start the day?"

Gibbs shook his head. "One day the waffle iron fell into a sink full of water," he said.

"Killed it, huh? Think Diane remembers?"

Gibbs didn't need to answer.

Fornell shook his head. "Of course she does," he said. Then he added in realization, "There was no wedding present from you because you like me."

"Whatever you want to believe, Tobias."


End file.
